


"Yes, No, I Don't Know"

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ok here me out here. but its the entire of the p5 and p5r story but sumi is a tsundere. This might become a weekly thing for me. if it doesnt come out every week though don't expect I'm dead
Relationships: persona 5 protagonist/sumire yoshizawa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really have notes, just please enjoy. and thank you for all the nice comments

April. 4/7

Kasumi Yoshizawa woke up to the beeping of her alarm clock. Groaning, she sat up and slowly opened her eyes. Her room was a mess, with clothes thrown everywhere. Climbing out of bed, she started getting ready for the day. She went to the bathroom and splashed her face with water. That woke her up more, she was starting at a new school today. So she needed to act chipper for her parents. She looked at herself in the mirror. she'd been crying again, another sad dream about her sister probably. She shook her face rapidly, trying to toss off the dream so she could focus on her task. Quickly she got in the shower and cleaned off the sweat of sleeping last night. She didn't want people to think she was weird. Then she quickly dressed and flew downstairs to her family. Where her dad was just putting on his hat. 

"Woah there, someone must be excited for their first day."

"Not." Said Kasumi, rolling her eyes. " I'd rather be at home or at gymnastics, this new school is gonna suck."

"Oh come on honey." Her mom piped up from the kitchen. "It's not gonna be terrible. You might even meet a cute boy." 

Kasumi grabbed her bag off the floor and flew out the door. Not even bothering to respond to the "We love you." from her parents, she didn't have time for them. She made it to the train on time, noting a few other school students on the bus. One of them noticed her.

"I haven't seen you at our school before. I feel I would've noticed you before beautiful." He whistled.

Kasumi rolled her eyes and kept her eyes glued to her phone, this was how most guys reacted to meeting her for the first time, she honestly didn't mind the attention. But she wished that they wouldn't be so creepy.

The boy cleared his throat " Hey, red-haired cutie. Talking to you." Kasumi kept ignoring him. When suddenly she felt the boy grabbing her neck to force her to look at her.

"What's the matter with you. are you deaf or something?"

"Hey buddy, personal space."

"You weren't answering at all, I just wanted to make sure you were alive. Now that I'm getting a closer look. You are pretty cute." The boy went and started to rub his hand across her face.

"Please stop. I'm not into this." The guy kept rubbing his hand over her cheek.

"Hey- hey it's alright."

The train stopped and let more people on. Suddenly there was another person behind the boy. He had black curly hair and glasses, and from what Kasumi saw, he went to the same school as her. The boy cleared his throat.

"Whatcha doing there?"

The boy assaulting her let go of her and said "no-nothing. She said she was okay with it." The other boy scoffed and said. "yeah sure." Then the creeper ran away to his friends. Who silently started laughing at him. The boy smiled while looking down.

"Sorry about that, are you okay? did he hurt you?" Kasumi's face went red and she said "N-no I'm fine. I didn't need any help, he wouldn't have done anything anyway. They always don't." 

“How do you know that? He could have sexually assaulted you.”

Kasumi shook her head “No, boys would always do that to me at my old school. But they’d never do anything because I was an honor student. And they’d get all scared about me telling the teachers, even though I never do.”

The boy smiled and said “My name is Akira, I'm a transfer student and I don't know where i'm going. Hopefully i'm on the right train.” 

Kasumi laughed and said “Don't worry, you are. It’s my first day too.”

“I’ll see you in school?” Akira asked.

“No you probably won't. I don't really want anything to do with boys right now, but thank you for helping me…”

A few minutes later. The train finally stopped at the station. When she stepped out of the tunnel, she noticed that it was starting to rain. Groaning, she ran into the school, shielding her hair from the rain.

Once she got inside, she was almost crushed by the amount of people crowding in behind her, it was getting worse outside. She walked upstairs to where the office was. Where 2 teachers were waiting for her. She took a deep breath and walked inside

“Welcome Ms. Yoshizawa. Thank you for getting here on time” The principal, His name was Kobayakawa, Kasumi remembered. she dropped the persona she’d come to taken when her parents talked to her

“Right, thank you for welcoming me here.” She bowed her head a tiny bit and groaned on the inside on how she was acting, She’d hated this way of talking to people.

“We’ve seen how good you and your sister were at gymnastics. I know your sister is gone, but your parents have decided to put you on the gymnastics team.” Kasumi groaned inwardly

“Why do you listen to them? Can’t I just-”

“Enough, you're getting put on the gymnastics team. And there will be no complaining. We need to show that this school is still strong even though we’re having…. Difficulties. And as your principal, you won't be allowed to ask, Now you can go to your first period, you know where that is right?”

“Yes sir.” She slightly bowed her head again and then left the room. Getting to her class right before the bell rang. Her teacher of course, made her introduce herself to the class 

“H-hello everyone, my name is Kasumi Yoshizawa. Thank you for letting me be in your class” While she was introducing herself. She saw at least 5 boys grin to themselves. Great, it was gonna be exactly like last year. With boys hitting on her left and right. The teacher told her to go sit down. And she lazily put her hands under her chin. Half listening to the teacher talk about whatever they were doing that particular day

She’d found herself drifting into thought a lot lately. Mostly thinking about her sister. But right now she found herself thinking about the boy. Akira, She knew she shouldn't be. If her parents found out that she was doing this. They’d keep begging her to tell them about him. She shook her head forcefully. Trying to get the thoughts out of her head. Thankfully she was pulled out her thoughts when the lunch bell rang

When she was walking down to lunch. She heard people talking about the police being outside, something about 2 students being half late for school or something.. Once she got to the lunchroom she sat there. Eating the pretty mediocre school lunch. She was getting a bit of attention from a few people. She turned a bit red, but kept eating. And hoping that the day would end faster so she could go to gymnastics

A few hours later. After more grueling hours of teachers droning on and on about such and such and yada yada yada, the school bell finally rang and people ran out the door as fast as they could. Kasumi grabbed her bag and slowly walked out towards the entrance, excited to finally get to her gymnastics. And finally relax, because she. As much as she hates almost everything. She loves doing gymnastics. She sat down on the train and breathed out. She couldn't wait.

Once she got off the train a few minutes later, stepped out of the subway and finally looked out at the gym where she'd be for the next few hours. Trying to practice that one routine she could never get down, Quickly changing into her gymnast clothes. She stood out on the mat, starting to stretch and calm herself down from the whole day. As much as she looks like nothing really happened, she was always nervous. Almost every day

Once Kasumi got home. Her parents were on her ass about everything again. They began asking her “How was your day? Did you get there safe?” and the most annoying one. “Did you see any cute boys?”

The first 2 ones were answered with nods and small “yes’s.” The 3rd only got a single groan from her and then she stormed off into her room. Once she got there, she angrily took off her school clothes and changed into more comfortable less tight clothes. 

She really really didn't want to talk to her parents anymore. So she went into her bathroom, brushed her teeth and then fell onto her bed. Groaning with happiness, she fell asleep almost right away

p>April 4/12

It’d been almost a full week since she’d talked with her parents, she snuck out of the house each morning, Gotten on the train, and ate the smallest breakfast she could eat. Then went to school, Noticing the pretty boy Akira only a few times. Trying to be as discreet as possible. She’d been wanting to talk with him. But he’d been talking with other people. Mostly with one boy. His name was Ryuji, she thought.

She’d been hit on almost 30 times in the past week. Which was great for her self-esteem but, they’d been getting worse and worse. Trying to kiss her and roughly touching her. They’d kept trying over and over. But she just kept ignoring them, It worked 90% of the time, on the plus side. The teachers were keeping watch over her. She was barely ever not watched by a teacher. Which is kinda creepy. But whatever, she was fine with it. She was mostly glad for the protection. Even though she’d never admitted it.

The teachers and her parents had been on her ass about schoolwork. She’d been doing fine enough in school, but it was never enough for them. She started out trying to do what her parents asked. But they kept giving her more and more. Smothering her with it. And the last time she’d done anything else was the first time she’d talked to Akira. She’d been thinking about him a lot. It had been really hard to focus because of that, the thoughts kept coming every day because she’d been so closed off lately.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her teacher coming up to her desk and saying  
“Excuse me, Ms.Yoshizawa, I'll be taking you up to the guidance office, I want to have a word with you.”

Once they got there, The teacher locked the door and said

“I just wanted to talk to you about something” another teacher stepped into the light, from the teacher brought her in here. 

“This is Mr. Kamoshida, the volleyball coach and track instructor”

“R-right, hello” She’d seen him before. Eyeing up all the girls, she shivered and felt uncomfortable almost right away

“I haven't seen you much around here. You do look pretty though” he smiled, and something just felt off about him. And Kasumi shuddered.

“Mr kamoshida, please do not hit on the students. I'm here to talk to you about your emotional state, You've seemed out of it lately”

“Yeah right” scoffed Kasumi “Like anyone even cares about me here”

“That's- not true!” exclaimed both the teachers “We all care about all our students. And feel sad when they kill themselves like normal people, plus no one wants to talk to us even if we did care!”

“See?! You just admitted it! I'm fine anyway, can you let me go now? I want to go home”

“Fine fine, you can go.” the teacher went over and unlocked the door

“Why’d you even lock the-”

“No further questions. Leave”

She stood up, cursing out the teacher in her mind. And ran almost straight into Akira.

“Ahh! I’m sorry” she apologized as fast as she could “I was- I was-” When she looked up at Akiras’s confused face, she felt her cheeks burning and her heart starting to race. 

“Hey, are you okay? Your cheeks are turning red” The teacher next to him scoffed at that line. 

“Stop trying to flirt with people younger than you. Especially at school”

“Sorry Ms.Kawakami, I'll try my hardest” Akira learned down and whispered.

“Stay out here I want to talk to you about something after I'm done with my teacher”

And that just made her heart rush even more…. What could he want with her? Why was he talking with his teacher? And why is he making her heartbeat so fast? She nodded and walked away, but then hid around the corner

A few minutes later, her heart still racing. Akira appeared in front of her

“Hello again stranger.” 

“O-oh hello, I'm sorry I was being so awkward. I don't know what it is with you.”

“Hey, it's alright. Where I used to live girls thirsted over me all the time.”

“I- I’m not thirsting over you!”

Akira snorted and said “Yeah. right, I know when people are. Trust me I have experience.”

“You wanted to talk to me about something though?”

“Oh right, I just wanted to give you my chat ID, just in case you know?”

“Oh, that’s okay, here.” She handed over her phone. “Just don't look through anything or ill wack you so hard.”

Akira laughed and said “Alright. Alright, I won't. Thanks though, I’ll be on my way now, Talk to yous later”

“You too” Kasumi’s heart stopped racing. And she finally calmed down, what the hell was wrong with her?

Once she got home. Her parents spotted her, uh oh

“Hi, honey! How was your day?!”

“ I- uhm. It was….. Good?

“Are you alright? You seem flustered.”

“Don't bother me. My teacher yelled at me because I didn't do my assignments good enough.”

Suddenly her phone buzzed. And her face went red again

“Who is that? Did you finally meet a boy?”

“NO, I DIDN'T!! STOP BOTHERING ME!!” She stormed upstairs into her room and locked the door. Angrily sitting on her bed she checked her phone

*7:30 pm Hi. This is Akira*

*7:33 pm hello! It took me a bit to respond because my family was bugging me about you, my texts went off while I was talking with my parents, so thanks for that*

*7:38 pm Oh… sorry about that, I just wanted to make sure that you were reading my messages. I’ll leave you be for tonight. Night!*

*7:42 pm Goodnight to you too*

She went through all her nightly stuff then fell asleep. Happy that he could finally talk to the boy that made her heart race.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still the first arc. Bight I might accidently made sumi discover that Akira is a phantom theif already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read. I'll try my best to put this out on time

April 4/20

It had been another week since she’d last had time to herself, at least. Not talking to other people, even online. As much as she didn't like her teachers, She didn't want to act like a complete asshole to them, So she’d spent most of this week studying and getting her act together. Akira had also been texting her a bit. And she asked a few of the questions she wanted out of her head, The most obvious of course being...  
4/17

* 5:45 pm Where exactly did you come from? I hear people muttering about you in my classes.*

*5:50pm Oh that one is easy. I'm a transfer student. People mutter about me because they think I’m a delinquent, I can't believe it got all the way down to your grade though, the principal told me they’d keep it on the down-low.*

*6:00pm That's the thing with school. They always tell you that they’ll keep things secret, but they don't.*

Kasumi loved talking with him, the only time she didn't was when Akira asked her about what she thought of him. He was trying to boost his ego. Like every other boy she’d ever talked with, She was treated like a novelty. But at least this one was adorable to her- wait, why did she think he was cute!? She needed to focus on something else. Anything else…. Oh right, Akira had told her one other thing.  
4/20  
*6:40pm: (Akira sent a photo) Behold. My fluffy boy.*

*6:41pm: CATTTTTT!! 0.0. *

*6:43pm: I found him on the street, and I agree. Cat.*

Almost everything about him was great, he was funny, pretty looking, only compared to the rest of the boys she had a choice from at least. And she’d never admitted it to him, He was probably just trying to get a rise out of her.

*6:45: what's his name? Also, you better keep sending me cat pictures or I'm never talking to you ever again.*

*6:47 pm: Morgana, and it's a deal. I'll keep sending cat pictures in return for humor in my life.*

*6:49pm: hey I'm not that humorous, I think you're more fun, but I should probably be getting to bed, goodnight! I’ll see you after school tomorrow.*

*6:57pm: Yeah I should be going too. Goodnight!*

Kasumi typed out one last message of *Yeah you better. I have nothing else to do at home.* then shut off her phone, Tomorrow would be a great day. Because she’d get to see him in person for longer than 30 seconds. She shut off her light and tried to sleep. Knowing that she probably wouldn't.

April 4/21

“Good morning sweetie! Did you sleep okay?” Kasumi’s mom looked at her with a bit of worry, which was fair. Because the dark circles under her eyes were a lot more. There. Than normal.

“Huh…? Hmm… I'm fine I guess?”

“Did you stay up all night talking with that boyfriend of yours?” Kasumi’s face went red with embarrassment and anger. 

“No, mom, he’s not my boyfriend, and I just had a hard time falling asleep. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need some food in me before school”

“Yeah. Sorry about that, I'll get out of your way. Have a good day.”

“One more thing, I might be home late. I’m gonna go chill with some friends till 10pmisj. Tell dad please so he doesn't get worried” With that. She quickly made some toast and then ran out the door, ignoring the “I love you” from her mother. Once she got on the train she quickly texted Akira  
4/21

*7:30am: Just to clarify, I'll see you after school right?*

7:33am: Yeah, I’ll find you though. Just wait outside the school.*

Good. He hadn't forgotten. The school day couldn't have gone slower in Kasumi’s mind, the teachers droned on and on about useless shit. Kasumi spent most of the day calming herself and telling herself that they aren't going on a date and that she didn't like him at all. He was just a friend. 

The school day finally ended after a long panic attack. Which wasn't exactly great for Kasumi’s heart. She went down to the school gate. And started looking at her phone to show she wasn't looking for anyone. A few people gave her some sided face glances. But she didn't care at all. She couldn't wait to hang out with Akira and lie to her parents about being out with girlfriends. 

But she realized that after a few minutes that Akira still hadn't found her, So she decided to text him.

*4:30 pm: Akira where are you at? I've been waiting for almost 20 minutes.*

*4:35pm: Sorry sorry. Something came up, can we hang out tomorrow?*

*4:37pm Are you trying to set me up? I feel like you're setting me up.*

*4:40pm I’m not I promise, I'll talk to you later I’m busy.*

A voice came down from a nearby alleyway

“Hey! Are you done staring at your phone yet? We need to go take down Kamoshida! Plus the cat says we're almost to the treasure we’re almost to the treasure.”

“God, I know Ryuji I can hear him too, she’s just upset. I promised I was gonna hang out with her today.”

Kasumi peered her head down the alleyway. What she saw was Akira, The boy named Ryuji and one girl. And all of them were looking at their phones

“Can we get this over with though?” Asked the girl?

“Fine, let's go.” Ryuji pushed something on his phone. Then, the world around Kasumi started going wacko. Then the stuff around her changed. Especially the school. It. changed… into a castle…

Kasumi straight away hid behind something. Because Akira and his friends... Changed into some weird-ass clothes. And there was a cat… looking thing there too

“C’mon C’mon we’re almost done!!” the cat thing said. And then they all ran inside

Kasumi panicked and started to run after them. But then realized that she probably shouldn't be here. There was no way to tell where she was. So she started to go back when.

“HEY! WHO ARE YOU!?” A voice shouted from behind. She was in so much trouble.

“Uhm...….. I don't know how I got here… I'm sorry.”

“Wait- Kasumi…..? How did you….?”

Her face went red, She was screwed.


	3. The school of.... fluff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a setup for honestly some fluff, I wanted to write some of it. This is a lot of dialogue and stuff, so I hope you don't hate it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this one took so long to get out. But I was writing a different story on here. you can check it out it out if you want. I'd love that. All I want to say is thank you for continuing to read and not leaving. I hope you enjoy,

Kasumi stared at Akira, very very concerned. And she asked very nervously. With her quietest voice.

“What... What happened to you? And where am I? And why do you look like that? You look like a hot version of a discount batman”

“This is…. Very very hard to explain. but... I’m uhm..”

He was cut off by the cat looking thing.

“Wait, what's she doing here? Did she get dragged in because she was too close like lady ann? And why are you trying to tell her about us, what if she called the police.”

Akira nodded and said.

“Well probably, that is the most likely explanation, and unless was walking by and just happened to get sucked in, you were spying on us right?”

“Wh-what? No! I wasn't at all?”

“Then… What were you doing here? I thought you lived on the other side of town?”

Kasumi’s face went red. She was busted.

“We-well, that still doesn't excuse why you abandoned me at school. You could have waited a day and done this tomorrow, I feel like…. Cheated on, for some reason… And I don't know why?”

Kasumi was about to storm off when Akira muttered quietly.

“We’re here for a reason you know if fate wanted you here. I can tell you why we are here If everyone else here is okay with it.”

“Fine. Fine, I'll give you a chance. Just please try to make this legit, because you stood me up. And that’s no good.”

Akira sighed and said. 

“There's no way I can make this sound legit. So I guess I'll just say. We’re inside the mind of Kamoshida, our volleyball teacher. I know, I know that sounds… Impossible, and makes no goddamn sense. But we’re trying to change his... Heart, or mind. Whichever makes more sense to you.”

“Are you sure we should be telling her this? I thought we were keeping this between the 4 of us.” The cat thing said.

“Hey man, she could be useful. And I doubt she’d want to tell anyone, She probably has the hots for me. And doesn't want me arrested at all.”

“Ok I’m calling the police right now, the second I get out of here” Akira was kinda a jerk sometimes. And she honestly hated it for him, she wanted to slug him across the face. Or kiss him, in which she was heavily favoring the 1st one.

"Well, you can if you want, all you gotta do is walk out into that space where space looks like it's in a whirlpool, then you should be able to leave, And if you do, ill see you tomorrow, and please. Don't tell anyone. Ever, not even your parents."

“Wait why can’t I come with you? I want to see what this thing is that you are doing, and it’d be more fun than going home”

“Well….- you can't. Because there’s no way anyone here wants to babysit you, we’re busy trying to do stuff, and I can tell you don't believe me about what I'm doing here, so…. In about a week the gym teacher will either be…. Fired for admitting to raping girls, abusing boys, and allllll the other things, or be arrested.”

“Or both could happen.” The blonde girl said “Like it probably should, Cuz he deserves it”

Kasumi still had no idea what the hell they were going on about. And she doubted that they were right about Mr kamoshida, As much as he turned on the creepo meter. He didn't strike her as the person to rape girls. But hey, anything can happen anywhere. And it would make sense to why the volleyball team.

“But seriously though, I would like you to leave so you don't get hurt or die, it is very dangerous here. So uhm… please leave?!”

Kasumi groaned and walked towards the whirlpool looking distance, she felt like she was being put in a hidden camera show. And Akira's friends were just pretending to be whatever the hell they were.

That still didn't explain why the hell she just appeared in.. the alleyway behind the school again, and what the hell that cat thing was. And clearly. She wasn't inside the school at all. She just appeared there, Angry and feeling blown off from whatever the hell Akira was doing without her, after trying to calm herself down She got on the train towards home. Snuck inside to the best of her ability which was easy, and slammed her room door, And moaned extremely frustrated. She wanted to hang out with Akira badly. Only because she felt forced into it, there wasn't another reason……. right?

Her phone buzzed and she peaked one of her eyes out to check the alert, It was from Akira. Hooray, just who she wanted to talk to.

7:30 pm: Hey, I’m sorry for… what happened earlier. 

7:34 pm: Bug off. Bug off, B U G O F F

7:35: Hey look, I know I promised that we’d hang out today, but why don't we wait until tomorrow, I promise I'll text you all night tonight alright?

7:37 pm: You are making a great deal of promises here, how do I know you won't just Take off and leave me alone?

7:39: I won't this time, I promise promise promise. Alright Sumi? 

7:41 pm: wait why are you calling me that? *.* 

7:43 pm: I dunno, It just sounded cute. Now, I'm tired and Morgana is yelling at me to go to sleep, goodnight!

7:45 pm: Goodnight! 

Sumi was about to type something else, like a snarky comment but. She thought better of it and shut off her phone, Happily squealing as she tried to sleep. But of course, her mom had to come into her room. Of course.

“Hi, honey! How was your date?” she asked in her sing-songy voice, you know the one. Everyone does.

“First off mom, It wasn't. A date. Second, he… didn't show up, he just texted me promising that we’d hang out tomorrow, which makes more sense. Because I can wear something that isn't my school uniform.”

“Well that’s fantastic, aren't you excited?”

“I- mean I guess. But I'm not super hopeful, he might ditch me again. So I'm very nervous.”

“Give him one more chance alright? Not all boys are complete monsters.”

“Alright, mom... I will.”

Kasumi rolled over and went to sleep. Hoping that the next day would bring better things. Hopefully, she’d get the chance to tell Akira what she thought of him. And smack him, and stuff… yeah. Especially for that nickname. It sounded really immature to her.

Kasumi had been staring at her phone for almost the whole day, She'd barely left her room all day. Her parents were worried about her. And they'd told her that, multiple times. Which was just great, and wasn't annoying at all. She was still waiting on Akira to text her. And she'd been deep in thought the whole time.

"Don't you wanna...... like... change into not sweaty clothes honey? you've been in your pajama's almost all day. It's Sunday and you should be doing something with it"

"No, I'm staying in these clothes until I get a response from Akira on what he did yesterday, I'm allowed to be mad, mom. I can do whatever I want."

"I know honey but like... you can't just expect things to happen right away, plus if you take a shower, then you won't smell when you do go out. Also if you're gonna get up. Please clean your room."

Kasumi groaned and stood up. And pushed her mom out of her room. She was getting on her nerves, She didn't smell as bad as her mom said she did. But she was just about to start to get changed into not her pajamas when her phone finally buzzed.

Akira: Alright, I finally finished my homework and helped out with some other stuff. we can hangout.

Kasumi: Finally, I thought you were gonna ghost me again.

Akira: Meet me.... uhmmm at the arcade in an hour?

Kasumi: uhhhh, sure. I gotta go, my mom is staring over my shoulder. 

“Did your boyfriend wanna hangout?”

“Yeah. I feel like you should've known that, especially the fact that you were snooping on me. I could see you, you know”

“Well. Go take your shower now. You have something to do.”

“Whatever.” 

She stood up and walked into the bathroom. And after doing all the normal things she must do. She got in the shower and finished all that stuff. And then. Got into something that wasn't her school uniform for once, A dress, and nice pretty pink one her mom picked out for her that she said was “so darling” But it was pretty enough for her, so she wore it

“Bye mom! I’ll see you after school tomorrow because I hate you.”

“We hate you too. I’ll see you later”

Kasumi basicly skipped down the block. She would be able to hangout all day because she was lazy. And she wouldn't be able to sleep at all because well.. She’d be too excited to do anything… only just a little bit though

She was sitting on the train. On her phone, when a text from akira popped up on her phone

Akira: I’ll be there soon. 

Kasumi: Me too, I'm still on the train.

Her heart was racing yet again. But she needed to calm herself. Because akira might try to do something creepy. But whatever. She got off the train and started walking towards the arcade

“Hey. what's up? I'm glad you made it.”

“I-Uhm… hi, Akira.” Ugghhhhhh, why was she so flustered

“What the matter. You seem to be turning red.”

“None of your fucking buisness Akira.” She turned her embarrassment into anger and that seemed to stop her cheeks from turning red 

Akira laughed and said “Yeah, whatever, do you want to play some arcade games or stand there lying through your teeth.”

“R-right, Sure I would.”

“Oh I know the PERFECT game to start on”

Akira grabbed Kasumi's hand and led her over to the most hated and loved at the same time game, that is almost everywhere at this point, A claw machine 

“Why would you take me here” Kasumi asked, with a dull stare she normally saved for her parents

“Mmmmmmm… because I want to see if you are a good luck charm. I’ve been trying to get that thing out of here for like….. 2 weeks at this point. The second Ryuji showed me this thing I've been trying” He smashed his face against the glass. Inside of the game was only one prize. A stuffed….Well Kasumi didn't really know what it was

“What… is that?” She asked

“Well… I don't really know. Someone told me a while ago it's from some anime or something. It just looks cute so I wan it, please try to get it for me.”

“Alright… I’ll try my hardest.”

Kasumi grabbed at the controller looking thing and went into extra epic gamer focus trademark. While Akira was coaching her in the background. Which TOTALLY wasn't annoying at all.

“Ok, Try.. there. RIght there. Push the button now, right now. Push it.”

“I got it okay? Let me do my thing.”

Kasumi pushed the button and the claw grabbed it in one fell swoop. And it-whatever it was. Didn't fall out or anything like that. 

“Heh.. that was kinda easy. How did you have any trouble with that?”

Akira’s face was filled with confusion “W-wait how did you do that first try? You just got lucky!!”

Kasumi’s face went smug right away “Right, yeah whatever. Here you go.” and she handed Akira his whatever the fuck it was 

“Alright let's go get some lunch or something? Then I could show you my room”

“Oh that would be great, I don't actually wanna go to my parents. So would you mind If I stayed over?

“Uhm… that's fine i guess. But morgana wouldn't let me hear the end of it”

“Huh? Your cat would mouth off to you? But why, and more importantly how?”

“Uhhhhhh… I’d rather not get into this right now. But he's…. Like human or something? I dont fucking know. Can we just go get some lunch?”

“Yeah sure. Oh can we go to the big bang burger place near here?”

“Of course I do!! I can try to tag team the big bang challenge together?”

“Sure we could do that. Now let's go”

They both walked over to the burger shop, Akira playing with his whatever the hell it is. Then walked in. They both ordered 1 burger for themselves. 

“Uhm… do you want me to pay for it or not? I've got enough for both of us if you want.”

“Up to you pretty lady” Akira said

“Please stop calling me that. I'm not that pretty” They both sat down and began to talk

A while later. After a few hours of talking, they finally emerged from the burger shop. Both of them half tired, Akira led her towards the last train before they would have been canceled for the rest of the night. The sky was getting all

“C’mon.. Let's get to my house, My “dad” doesn't really care how late I get back”

They both sat down on 2 of the seats on the basically empty train. Both on their phones. Telling their parents where they were. Then, 20 minutes later. They got off and went in. Some sort of alleyway. And into a coffee shop, waiting on Akira to open the door, because it was locked of course.

“C’mon up the stairs. We’re almost there”

“Hey! Why are you so home late? Why are you carrying a girl into your room? And why are you both so tired looking?”

“Stop asking questions mona. I'm going to bed now. So shut up”

“Alright, alright”

Kasumi fell onto Akiras bed and she felt Akira laying next to her. But she was way too tired to care at this point. So she went to bed, happy she was lying next to akira. But she also wanted to complain and hit him, cuz he was making kissy faces.

Whatever, she’d hit him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try something risky here. next chapter is going to be a mementos episode... for a palace that i actually isnt in the game for sumis mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT. PLEASE FORGIVE ME
> 
> I just didnt wanna intreupt my schoolwork. I was kinda running behind on work.... so im really sorry.....
> 
> please dont kill me

Kasumi had a very crude awaking, one moment she was resting peacefully. Then a pillow was thrown at her head and a voice gruffly yelling at her 

"Heyyyyy... cmon. We gotta goooooo!!! we're gonna be late for school" 

Oh, shit. She'd forgotten about school. she was enjoying her time with Akira too much, though she'd rather not tell him that she enjoyed herself. She opened her eyes to a very familiar cat. He was named was..... Morgana...? at least she thought.

"Oh hey! you're awake. Unfortunately, We don't have any school clothes for you. Sorry about that." For some reason... the cat. Was talking.... to her.

"W-wait... how are you talking? Arent you.. a cat?"

The cat sighed and said "You're clearly still tired arent you? it's not important right now. Get up. and get ready for school."

After getting up and walking downstairs. She was very out of it when Akira followed her out the door. Into the subway station, and the school grounds. And of course, within 5 seconds of walking into her class. The teacher called her out, sent her to the office. then just continued the lesson like nothing had happened, which for some reason, really annoyed her.

Once she walked into the office and saw the principal waiting for her. with her parents on ethier side of him. She knew she was screwed

"You know why you're here I presume?"

"Mmmmm because I looked too dapper for the school?' she had to put on her attitude in front of her parents 

"No, you are here for violating the school dress code. How did you even forget to get in your uniform? it's so simple!!"

"You also didn't come home last night at all. We texted you like... I don't even know how many times!!"

"I told you I wasn't coming home at all!!"

"It doesn't matter, you shouldn't have to stay out all night. Especially on a school night. And you shouldn't even have been allowed to stay out all night. And with a boy too!!!"

"That doesn't even matter!!! I'm allowed to have my goddam life mother!! So shut your trap. and let me enjoy my life."

"No! your father and I are your protectors until you become an adult!! is that clear?!!"

Kasumi had felt the rage filling up in her. She didn't want to yell at her mother, but something.... just set her off about the way her mom yelled at her.

"Who cares what I do!!!? You guys clearly don't! The only goddam thing you care about is if I ever go out with specificity boys!!"

Her mother, clearly realizing she'd fucked up. Tried to backtrack "Honey I uhm I- Well... it doesn't matter!! I am. Your mother. You live in my house. and under my control until. you leave. Is that clear?"

Kasumi, feeling too much rage from her mother. Uttered a few more words at her.

"Well fine, if you think that you can't control me all the goddam time. You'll be regretting those words later" She stood up and said "I'm going to class. I'll see you later"

She'd angrily went through the rest of the day, people glaring at her because apparently, she got "special permission" from the principal to not wear the uniform. She got out of her slump when Akira walked up to her and leaned down, whispering into her ear

"care, I got something to show you."

He led her down a hallway and into the gym. the gym looked a lot more... active and happy? somehow..? 

"How did this happen? did he get fired?" 

Akira smiled "No, he left the job himself. and I helped him figure it out." 

"w-what do you mean by that?"

"Remember a while ago when you went into that weird place with me for a minute and I told you about changing someone's heart?"

"Uhm.... yeah... I guess? when you were in that weird looking suit thing that didn't make you look any more attractive at all"

"yeah... whatever we did work, at least that's what Morgana said"

"It was nice to hang out with you yesterday. as much as I don't want to admit it."

"well thank you. that makes me feel nice!"

Akira was making her feel things again. Well, that's just great. 

"look. I kinda need to stay at your house for a while... my parents aren't exactly being nice to me right now... Would that be alright with you? I promise ill be quiet..." 

Morgana poked his head out of Akira's bag saying "I don't mind ethier way, as long as you both are quiet in the bed"

Kasumi snorted "Yeah right like I'd let him do that. I'd beat the crap out of him"

She walked out of the gym. She wanted to talk with him some more, but she needed to talk with her parents more

Once she walked into her house. She tried to calm her nerves, she needed to be calm so for her parents. But it turns out, after all, she didn't need to.

There was a bag on the ground, full of her clothes and a note from her mother. it read

"You are not allowed into this home again until your attitude improves, what you did at school today. was terrible and disrespectful. So please. take your school clothes and all your sluty clothes and get out of here. I don't care where you go."

Wow. mother of the year here. Whatever.. she picked up the bag. And an umbrella, which was right next to the door. Handy!

She'd thankfully remembered what subway stopped Akira lived on, while she was on her phone texting him

8:09 pm: welp I'm officially homeless now, are you sure you still want me to live in your room?

8:10 pm: yup. I'm letting my father know right now. And I want to talk with you about something tomorrow

8:11 pm: Ok, that'd be nice. 

She walked in a while later, the cafe was shut down and it was completely dark in there, but she walked into the attic and saw Akira sitting on his bed

"oh great, you're here. I wanted to talk to you about something. If, and only if you want. We could try to, go into your mother's mind. and change her heart as we did with kamoshida. It's all up to you though. just... let me know and I can get everyone together and we can talk about it"

Kasumi layed down in bed. "that'd be nice.... but we can talk about it tomorrow. okay?"

She fell asleep. With Morgana complaining the whole time about not being able to sleep on Akiras body

Today... Was a good day....... Kasumi thought before she slept

"Wait, are you sure this is a good idea? She's barely been inside the metaverse before, and you assume right away that a member of her family has a palace?!" Ryuji's voice yelled out from the school rooftop.

"Look Ryuji, it's just an idea. She's sleeping in my room, not like I'm complaining. But I know she deep down misses her family." Kasumi looked down at the floor. She was glad that Akira wasn't being such a jerk lately, she’d been feeling more comfortable around him. And was used to hanging around his friends now, and when he told her about a way to make her mother more normal again. She’d felt her heart leap a bit. 

"Hey, not to be a burden here but, it seems *ahem* the guest of honor is looking rather uncomfortable." Ann's more gentle voice spoke out. "Also, why are we still on the school roof? School's been out for over an hour."

Kasumi had still been shaking since the end of class. She'd barely been able to focus all day. She might be able to change the mind of her mother. Her mother, the person who treated her as property and enforced too many goddamn rules on her. 

"You’re right Ann, how about we go to Mementos? And show her how we kick some shadow ass? It's Saturday night, we don't have school."

They all stood up abruptly, kind of startling her. Walking out, Akira called out to her “C’mon, we’re going to the subway station. We need to show you something.” She looked up from the ground and started following them. Noting a girl. The student council president, she remembered, standing right next to the stairwell bottom.

Akira and his friends all went into the subway station, but surprisingly. They didn't get on a train, instead, Akira pulled out his phone and opened some weird looking app, and started typing out something, with Morgana making sure he did it right.

“Wait… where are you guys going? Don't you want to get on a train to go to that place you were talking about? Mementos I think you called it?”

“Oh, we aren't going anywhere… in here, you’ll see in a second” A voice from his phone, uttered something. She couldn't hear what it was saying, And then all of a sudden. A sudden jolt went through her head like someone had jabbed a white-hot iron into her brain. And it kept getting hotter and hotter, and soon. She felt like she was gonna puke, and everyone else noticed it.

“Are you alright? You look, very pale.”

“I-i, just feel very sick… and my head hurts a lot. I guess it must be just where we are? Does that have anything to do with it?”

“Yeah, just give it a while. Your head will calm down. Now c'mon.” And Akira walked down the stairs into the subway. Once they got down there. Kasumi noticed something, there was. Screaming, multiple different kinds of voices.

“Wh-what is this place? Why does it look like this?”

“Morgana if you would, kindly explain to her.”

Morgana appeared from behind Akira, in his weird, standing upstate, with his massive ass head, and started explaining stuff.

“Well. This is a place where the entire public's minds collect en mass. Where we can change multiple people's hearts at the same time if we get enough requests and. Where we spend a lot of time fighting shadows. Which are big spooky monsters that we need to kill.”

“I have multiple questions. First off. How the hell is a subway station the collective minds of the public or however you say it? And second. What the hell is a “shadow?”

“Well, that is a very good question. How about we go show you one?”

“Awesome! We can finally kick some ass!” Shouted Ryuji. 

“I- I guess…. You can show me…” she was going to finish her sentence when all of a sudden the cat turned into a bus.

Kasumi asked.“ Why is that? How does that even work?” And then the bus started talking to her, great. That was not making her feel even weirder

“I honestly don't know how it works much either but it works. Plus you can be lazy in the car if you want.”

They all slowly climbed into Morgana, Kasumi feeling extremely concerned when doing so. Because the entirety of the inside was covered in leather.

“What in the-? How do you have leather padding, I honestly can't even comprehend what even is going on here.”

“Don't worry, you'll get used to it, it took awhile for me to accept it too.” Ann patted her shoulder. But Kasumi didn't feel it much, she was kind of deep in her thoughts. For some reason this place made her think about things she’d tried to push down. Her mother and sister kept popping in her head.

Her sister… oh god. Her sister who was killed by a car. That her parents kept pushing her to be like, by enforcing rules on random shit. And making her do gymnastics. The sister…. That she really missed…. She started to tear up a bit. Great, this isn't making her feel any better, everyone else was talking and cracking jokes when all of a sudden Akira said.

“Hey look! There’s one!” Kasumi looked up to see what he was talking about. And she saw… well she didn't know exactly what it looked like, mostly because Akira was driving right at it. And mostly because her mind was still racing. Then Akira ran straight into it, but surprisingly, the thing fell back. And for some reason, it changed into 2 different slimes and an angel in bondage, which looked just great you know?

“Wait what the hell are those?” asked Kasumi.

“Well, first of all their names are literally Slime and Angel, very creative I know. Now second come out and watch us fight.”

All of them climbed out of the bus and the cat because itself again, then all of a sudden they all had weapons in their hands. And were all staring down those “shadow’s” things. Then Ryuji started screaming a single word “Persona!” She thought. Then she saw something behind him. It looked like a guy riding a pirate ship? Somehow…. She didn't know what was happening anymore… So she sat back on the wall and started dozing, she felt sick and her head was throbbing really hard.

She wasn't really paying much attention, but they finished their battle, all got in the cat bus and started talking again.

Ryuji asked “Didja see that? That was called a persona, they are… well, to sum it up. Our spirits taken form. Does that make much sense?” He wasn't looking at her because he mostly was talking to Akira. 

Ann looked at her as Kasumi didn't look well, therefore probably didn't feel well. “Hey, are you alright? You look as white as a sheet. Do you want to go home?” Then everyone looked at her, that's fantastic. 

“Ughh….. I don't… care,” she groaned out, Then the bus turned around “Well, I'll take you home. We can always come back,” Akira said.

“Ok… thank you, I promise I won't be a burden next time this happens, and thank you for introducing me to your friends and I'm sorry for spying on you guys a while ago.” Then Kasumi closed her eyes. Letting the vibrating of the bus calm herself down to sleep. And stopping the bus only a few times to fight some other things. But she was too disoriented to notice what they were.

They all got back up to the beginning after a while, the cat because the almost cat thing again, Akira, picked her up and carried her up the stairs. With a few “awwww’s” from everyone. Then after a few seconds, her head stopped throbbing, and she didn't feel like crap as much anymore.

“Thank you, guys. I'm sorry I had to cut the trip short, and it was nice to meet you” Kasumi slightly bowed to them, using a little of the kindness that she reserved for teachers and people who treated her okay.

“No problem, we’ll come back again okay? Did you at least learn something?” Akira asked.  
“All I learned is that you guys beat up spooky looking things for some money and change peoples minds with weird hippy mind tricks. Oh and guns, I heard guns too.”

Akira started laughing a bit, but replied “Yeah, at least you learned something.”

Kasumi got hoisted up on Akira’s back and they started walking towards a subway car, walked in it, and held her the whole way back, which was a bit annoying because she knew he was thinking about normal weird boy things. But she was too tired to care, so she let it happen.

Once they got off the train and into the cafe where they lived, she called it cafe lesbian. Because it was funny to her, eventually she was lifted onto the attic bed and opened her eyes gently

Akira, looking at her, said “You know, you owe me. Eventually.”

She quietly laughed and said “I’ll give you a coupon. Eventually.” Then, she felt Akira’s arm wrap around her. And she slowly fell asleep in his arms. She felt like she'd been cheated out of a lot of things lately. But she enjoyed that day, and it honestly was her favorite day out of May.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me trying to make something good agian, but I failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to thank you all for 1000 hits!! im glad some people can enjoy my stuff. and im sorry its not the greatest in the world.. im not super professional. but im glad some people enjoy it 
> 
> 2nd, I hope you all had great Christmas's and new years (well its not the new year yet here when im writing this)
> 
> 3rd, im sorry for this taking so long. I just needed a break for a while, I hope thats alright
> 
> I love you all. thank you, and have a wonderful year. And I hope you continue to read (also im sorry if this is super sappy)

Kasumi had been enjoying her days off of school after all the tests were done for the semester. Unfortunately, not a lot of studying had been done because, A. Akira had been distracting her from it by trying to “Help” (Which in his mind meant continuously poking her, which was not annoying at all.) and B. the fact that she’d been in deep deep thought about her mom and sister. She didn't know why. But mementos had kept bringing out those thoughts in her.

Another poke from Akira woke her from her trance. Though he was still looking at his phone

“Welp, today is the day. We’re off to brunch, and you're coming along whether you want to or not. You need to get out of the house, you've been moping around since exams ended. And I'm worrieddddd about youuuuuu….” Then he made puppy dog eyes, what the hell is wrong with this boy. Kasumi thought in her head

Kasumi snorted as quietly as possible “Fine…. I'll come as long as you stop bothering me with those hecking pokes, and if you don't I swear to god Akira I wi~” then her hand was grabbed. And she was pulled downstairs.

“Wa-wait!! I haven't changed my clothes!! And neither have yo-” Then a hand was over her mouth.

“Shhhhh- don't be too loud or Boss will get mad again.” Right, the owner of the coffee shop, and Akira's foster dad. Who either had a superiority complex or, just had a small ego. And needed more of one. Though he did have a bossy personality when it came to his coffee shop.

“Yeah he's right, you two need to be quieter when you come down here.” Boss muttered from behind the counter “You two are lucky there aren't many people here yet.” He then turned to Akira and said “You're going out to lunch with your friends right? Have fun. I'll see you two later. And try to be home before tomorrow alright?” Akira nodded a quick nod and then they both vanished out the door.

Kasumi, looking down at the ground asked “Are you sure I'm allowed to join this? This is for your little mind hopping possy, and I don't even have a mind Pokémon thingy, and well… I'll just be out of place.”

Akira pinched her cheek, which flared her up a bit “naw it's fine... You're my little date. Plus you know what we're doing, plus. You need some friends, and I'm trying to be nice. So please, try to enjoy yourself and not make a scene.” 

“Yeah right, Mr ray of sunshine, also I told you to stop touching my cheeks. It's annoying and makes me want to hit you.”

“Well that just wants me to do it more, you need to control your anger a bit more. Just ignore it y’know" They were getting glances from people Kasumi knew from her classes at school as they walked down into the. They were all looking at her and Akira whispering in each other's ears and giggling, gossip spreaders, great. Just fantastic.

“uh oh... There are gossip girls from my class over there. They're gonna think we’re dating, I'm gonna get so much hate from this.”

“Eh, who gives a crap.” Akira gave her a sly smile “Plus, they aren't exactly wrong. But… then again they aren't exactly right ethier.” 

Yeah, he was right, Kasumi looked back at the girls, judging them, and gave them a wave. Then gently kisses Akiras cheek, whispering in his ear right after “That's all you're gonna get from me, you trash boy. Now stop pinching my cheek.” Then they both walked onto the train, snorting a bit. Because all the people looking at them were all looking in random directions. Embarrassed. Both of them sat down on the train looking at their phones.

“Where are we going for lunch?”

“Wilton Hotel Buffet It's a hotel buffet. A nice fancy place.”

“Wait how do you have the money for that?” Kasumi looked at him very confused, Akira didn't look very rich 

He cleared his throat and said “Dirty clothes. That is all”

“Excuse me? How much are you making off dirty clothes?”

Akira cleared his throat and said, “ that is classified information.”

They both got off the train and walked out of the station, after walking a few blocks they both walked into the hotel Akira looking down at his phone.

“They should be here…” Then Ryuji's voice shouted out from a corner

“Yo! We’re over here!” His excited voice and eager waving got him staring from some of the older and more rich adults in the place at the time looking at him like they would at some exotic animal. They both scoot walked over to sit down with him and Ann.

“God, you're finally here Ryuji was annoying the crap out of me... And you brought…. Kasumi too. Good! We can add the fact she's joining us to the party docket too!”

“Oh… but I- I'm not like you guys... I don't have a mind pokemon thingy… I can't do the thing you guys do. I'm not special like you all..” She looked down at the floor ashamed of herself and was surprised by the warm hugs from everyone.

“Hey… you shouldn't be feeling sorry about it. You don't need to be something immediately for us. You can join the party and get your persona at a later date, it doesn't need to be now. I know it feels weird to be left of things and kinda forced into things fast, it's hard. I know. But we’re here for you. Okay?”

Akira pulls out his phone “Actually... Since we’re here now... I want to see if we can figure out the keywords from your mom's palace. I know at least one part of your mom's name… whets her first name?”

Kasumi, startled, said “Oh. Miyamoto.” Then, Akira typed that into his phone. Nodded and said “Yeah. It makes sense she has a palace. Now, is there anything that your mother considers her own?”

Snorting, Kasumi said “Yeah. her house, I barely ever see her out of it.” his phone uttered, “candidate found.”

“What the hell was that noise?” Kasumi glared over at Akira. 

“My phone you see.” Then Akira skipped over that and asked “and what exactly do you think your mother sees the house as?”

“She called my room my jail cell once... So maybe a prison.” And then the phone said “candidate found” again, Kasumi a bit pissed said, “can you turn off your Siri, please? I want to stop talking about my mom now.”

“Fine, fine. But tomorrow we’re gonna go back to your house okay? That's all I want.”

Kasumi spent the rest of the day in a trance, she knew she ate some food and was talking with everyone, she liked Akira's friends. But she always felt drained after hanging out with them. After they were done eating. It was somehow nighttime, it didn't make much sense but. That's how the world works. They both got home and crashed into their bed. And fell asleep. Kasumi worried, and nervous for the day ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm fucked, that is all

Kasumi had been up all night twiddling her thumbs and shivering, Akira had gotten up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. Though he still hadn’t come back yet and she was tired, she couldn't fall asleep. Every time she tried to close her eyes. Her mind would always jump back to her mother, she’d be criticized and stuck by her, and even though she wasn't physically there. She felt it, almost like she was there.

“What's the matter?” Akira’s gentle voice came from the stairwell. Kasumi wasn't looking that way but she knew he was there. 

“Hu-huh? I-i'm… fine…” She sniffed “I-i’m just having some night terrors... It’s hard to get through b-but I should be fine.” 

Morgana’s sleepy voice uttered from the side of the bed. “you've been... Tossing and turning all night, try to ask her to stop Akira.”

Akira scooted back into bed and started to hold her “Shh….. it's alright”

“HEY!!” Kasumi went into attack mode. She wasn't used to being touched, and even if she was. It was because of flirting with her “D-don't… you you-touch m-me-me… you pervert.”

Akira snorted and said “Yeah, I'm perverted. I would've done something a long time ago, I'm just trying to help you sleep. I'm a warm person, just let me hold you, I promise I won't take advantage of it.”

Kasumi winced. “The fact that you brought it up makes me think you're gonna do it more.” As much as her mind was screaming “NO, NO. DON'T DO IT.” She inched closer to him and let herself be held. Something came up in her mind though and she said: “This is what you were owed, you ain't getting anything else out of me unless I straight up die.”

She realized, hours later. That she did need that, her night terrors went away. And she was able to get a few hours of sleep. 

When she woke up later, she groggily sat up. Just trying to get the dancing stars out of her vision, which was proving trouble. She didn't know if she was sick or just very tired. One of those things was true, she groaned, accidentally waking up Akira.

“Hmmm…. What's the matter?” he asked, though he sounded like he was gargling something.

“Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up. My head is just throbbing badly. It's not anything serious.”

“Ok, that's understandable. You and I are both going out later. Just to chill… yeah. Wake me up in an hour.” Then he rolled back over and fell asleep.

“Wow… what a lazy man.” Kasumi scooted to the edge of the bed and got off the bed. Walked downstairs into the cafe, and sat down on one of the stools. Noting that no one was there at all, except Morgana. He nodded at her and made some grunting noise, then continued his very important task of cleaning himself, which made sense. It's not like he had anything better to do. After a breakfast of some curry, Akira’s dad left out for him. He wasn't there, so Kasumi quickly gobbled it down as fast as she could.

After that amazing feat. Kasumi went into the tiny little bathroom, after grabbing a dress from the top of the bag her mom left soaked out in the rain. She went into the tiny bathroom at the back of the store and changed into it. She felt that she owed it to Akira, the clothes she’d been wearing for the past few days have been… not the greatest. Though Akira still stared at her almost all day. Kasumi couldn't tell if he was just dense and didn't notice him staring back. Or he was doing it to just piss her off, after that thought, she stepped out of the bathroom. Then, walking back up into her bedroom, she heard a soft whistle from where Akira was still “sleeping.”

“Wow, your catcalling makes me want to stay wearing this thing,” Kasumi said, dryly staring at him.

“What? Do you not want a compliment? You look nice in that.” Kasumi’s temper flared up at that for some reason

“Because I don't. Under any circumstances want to be cat-called by you. Or anyone else in the world. Is that clear to you?” She hissed.

“Look, I'm sorry… alright. I'll be right back, I need to change into something…. That isn't my pajamas.” Then Akira got out of bed and walked downstairs.

God, he was so annoying sometimes with that slyness. She wanted to clock him in the mouth,  
But at the same time she wanted to hang out with him more, he was very odd sometimes. But if she spent too much time thinking about it her head might explode

“Heyyyy, I'm back, I changed into something that hopefully isn't super smelly.” Kasumi looked up and turned a bit red, he was wearing something that made her feel something. It wasn't off-putting and super fancy, it was just a bit of casual dress

“Awwww… looking at your face… it's the same color as your hair..”

“Wh-what? No, it's not. And even if it is, it's only because it's hot in here.”

Akira snorted, then held out his hand “now come on, I'm taking you out for lunch.”

“Wait what?? I didn't agree with this!!”

“Well, would you like to go out to lunch with me?”

“Fine, only because last time was fun.” Kasumi grabbed his hand. Then she was pulled up, led down the stairs. And then led outside, after sitting still for a moment, waiting for both of their eyes to adjust to the sunlight. She was dragged down towards the subway station. 

“Woah, Woah- where are we going…” she asked when they were both sitting down. 

“Uhmmmm…. Remember the burger shop from last time? There's a noodle shop near it, I work there every once and awhile. And I wanna see if I get an employee discount when I eat there. So we’re going there.”

“Uhm… Alright…..? I like noodles though so that’s fine.”

They both got off the train, and she was still being held by her hand. “I feel like I'm being led on by a brother. Can you let go of my hand?”

“I just don't want you to get lost in the crowd’s alright? I don't care what you think.” he then continued to lead her through the masses going back into the subway. 

They finally emerged from the subway, and somehow, it had turned into midday, they hadn't even been on the train for that long.

“Wait how did that even happen?” Kasumi asked, “we were barely on the train, it was morning when we got on and it's midday now.”

Akira looked up at the sky and said “I don't know. It happens to me a lot, I'm just used to it at this point.”

He led her to the noodle shop, sat her down, and said. “I'll be right back, I'll order food for us, what do you want?”

Kasumi’s eyes sparkled “Oh, oh get me a large beef bowl, please!! I'm really hungry.”

“Okay, just give me a minute. Make yourself comfortable.”

“I will.” Kasumi looked around the table. “Well, as much as I can.” Then Akira walked towards the backroom. 

Kasumi sighed, then began looking around for something interesting to look at, but instead of something like that. She found the boy who harassed her on the train the day she met Akira

“Well hey, there stranger. Whatcha doing there?” Kasumi glared at him

“Go the hell away or I'll kick your ass.”  
“Why are you so cross whenever I talk to you? Are you scared of me?” He started to grab her hands.

“What are you doing-” She was cut off when the boy jammed his tongue in her mouth. It tasted really bad, she pulled her face away and said.

“Why why did you do that?” she started to flare up, she wasn't used to being handled in this way.

“Because, I can do whatever I want to you, and you won't be able to do anything about it, and even if you tell anyone they don't care.” His grip tightened on her wrists and he began to stand up.

“Now, you're gonna come with me.” she winced, preparing herself to get up. Because she knew if she didn't, she might get hurt. Thankfully, luck was on her side yet again. Because Akira showed up behind them

“Hey uh… whatcha doing there ey?” The guy, let go of Kasumi's hand almost right away and said

“Uhm.. nothing. And it's none of your business.” He snorted and walked away, shooting an angry glare at Kasumi before he disappeared from her vision.

“You alright?” Akira shot a smile at her before handing her the food she asked for, Kasumi smiled and took it. Saying a small, “thanks.” before beginning to eat

“Thanks for saving me too,” Kasumi said after a short 30 seconds of complete silence from both of them, besides the slurping of the noodles. “He was being very pushy about… literally everything.”

“Hmm? No problem. I understand it's probably very annoying for you to get attacked like that.”

Kasumi gagged inwardly while thinking about what had happened. “I'm gonna have to use half of the tube of toothpaste tonight when we get home.” Then they both downed their meals. And after a half-hour of talking. They both felt a lot better and stepped on the train to take them home, but Akira began taking her towards her old house. 

“What are we doing here? I told you I didn't want to come back here under any circumstance, even if she isn't here.” Her house was still as menacing as it always was, but still beautiful.

Akira started to play with his phone, not paying attention to her.

“Hey!! Why aren't you answering me??!” Then, he looked up and said.

“This is most of the reason I brought you here.”

“What reason!?!?” Kasumi’s face went pale from worry. Then she felt a sharp pain again.

“We’re going to just… survey this place.”

Kasumi looked up, and her house had been turned from a normal house. Into a prison, not even a small one. A fancy-ass 5-star prison.

“What. the. Hell is that?”


	7. Im done.

I dont have anything to say expect...... I dont have any purpose to keep writing this work, Ill ethier delete it or just go

Im not enjoying this.. im sorry to the 2 people who care, but theres not any reason for me to stay 8... im sorry. and writers burnout isnt helping

I might come back but... I just dont have a reason right nnow


End file.
